


Calm Before the Storm

by WhoreForFluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreForFluff/pseuds/WhoreForFluff
Summary: "Cas squeezed Dean’s shoulder again.Dean relaxed into Cas further."It's the night Dean kills Cain and he and Cas spend a quiet moment together while Sam and Crowley cast the spell
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,,,ik we're all freaking out but I'm a new fan and I'm still in the middle of season 10 and this idea kinda slammed into my head after watching ep 14 and seeing how badly Dean needed some comfort even if he didn't think he deserved it.
> 
> This is my first spn fic so sorry if its a lil OOC!

Cas slowly walked up to Dean as if approaching a wild animal, and in a way, Cas realised, he was.

Dean was leaning up against the fence, staring at - no  _ through  _ \- the ground, hands shoved into his pockets, and Cas knew that was because he was afraid of what they would do if they were free.

Cas stood next to Dean on the hunter’s right side, shoulder to shoulder, and leaned against the fence like him. Dean rolled his shoulders and leaned slightly into Cas’s space, causing the angel to smile, taking it as the invitation that it was.

Slowly, Cas slid his arm over Dean’s shoulders, nervous that the affection would be shrugged off.

Cas never knew with Dean, sometimes he couldn’t get enough of Cas, and others he would flinch away as if Cas was burning hot. Recently, it had been more of the latter, especially when the blade had been close, or the mark was acting up.

Dean had never said it out loud, but going by the  _ terror  _ in his eyes after jumping away, and his hand flying over to grasp his forearm, Cas didn’t have to think very hard to come to the conclusion that Dean was afraid of hurting him.

Now, though, it was the former, and Cas was almost worried that he was glowing from the joy.

Once Cas’s arm was fully around Dean’s upper back he gave Dean’s left shoulder a squeeze, and at that Dean  _ immediately  _ sagged into his side, head resting on Cas’s shoulder.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the privacy provided by Sam and Crowley carrying out the spell. It was peaceful, but also deeply bittersweet, the quiet atmosphere undercut by the knowledge that this was the calm before the storm.

Cas squeezed Dean’s shoulder again.

Dean relaxed into Cas further.

Eventually, Cas broke the silence with a question “are you okay, Dean?”

Dean tensed slightly, and Cas was worried he was about to pull away when he felt Dean deflate under his arm and shake his head no.

“I’m, I’m really-” Dean started, and Cas grabbed his right hand to try and soothe him, but not saying anything.

Dean sighed and rubbed his free hand over his mouth “I-” he began again, and he squeezed Cas’s hand too tight to just be seeking comfort.

“I’m scared” he admitted, voice breaking on the last word, and Cas felt his heart break with it.

“What are you scared of?” Cas asked, voice low and careful. He knew that one wrong word would cause Dean to withdraw again, and Cas knew that was the last thing he needed right now.

“Of what I’ll become, of what I’ll do” Dean replied “of what I might do to Sam, to you”

Cas let Dean’s words sit in the air for a minute, brain running at a hundred miles an hour to try and come up with something to say, but he just  _ didn’t know,  _ because what  _ could  _ he say to even come close to making it alright?

He interlaced their fingers, and leaned his head on top of Dean’s “right now, I think you need to focus on the present, because as much as I want to say it will all turn out okay, I do not know that for certain”

“And I’d kill you if you said that,” Dean remarked, knocking Cas’s head slightly with his own.

Cas huffed out a laugh “yes, you would”

“I  _ want _ you to be okay, however,” Cas continued “more than anything, but I also know there’s a chance that-”

Cas felt his breath catch in his throat.

“That you might not be” he finished, and he felt Dean squeeze his hand again.

“Too bad we can’t just stay like this” Dean said, meaning it as a joke but to Cas, it sounded far too sincere.

“I would like that, though I’m sure Sam and Crowley wouldn’t miss the opportunity to tease us” Cas joked, trying to relieve the sadness in the air.

Dean chuckled “yeah well,” he straightened up slightly so he could look Cas in the eye, smiling softly and eyes almost sparkling in the moonlight “it’d be worth it, to spend a couple more moments with you”

Fondness slammed into Cas harder than any punch ever thrown against him, and he wasn’t sure which one of them kissed the other first, only that he never wanted it to stop.

After a couple of seconds, however, it did stop, but Dean made up for it by leaning his forehead on Cas’s. Cas was sure he was meant to say something, maybe a profound speech about how Dean was perfectly capable of going up against Cain and coming away unscathed, but his mind had melted from the warm atmosphere they had created between them.

“This couldn’t become anymore romcom if we tried” Dean whispered out as if he was afraid that talking any louder would burst their little bubble and allow reality to come flooding back in.

“Yes well, I don’t see you disliking it”

“I guess not” Dean chuckled, before straightening up to pull Cas in for a proper hug. Cas went willingly, because he  _ always _ did when Dean led him somewhere. Dean tucked his face into the crook of Cas’s neck, and Cas pressed himself against Dean as closely as he could, his arms in almost a vice grip around Dean’s middle.

They stood there for a while, not saying anything, both trying to process what was about to happen, and all of the possibilities that could come from it, both good and bad.

Eventually, they heard Sam and Crowley’s footsteps walk up to them, causing them to reluctantly pull apart.

“You guys good?” Sam asked, face contorted in that same worried look Cas had seen on him  _ far  _ too often in his six years of knowing the brothers.

Dean just looked over to Cas, locking eyes with the angel, and smiled.

“Yeah, I think we are”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's mostly just word vomit I spat out at midnight but tbh, that's when I write the best lmao
> 
> The scene where Dean tells Sam he's scared absolutely still happens btw! I love the brothers' relationship I'm not trying to erase their own moment with this one!


End file.
